Resident Evil: Apocalypse
|budget = $45 million |gross = |preceded_by = Resident Evil |followed_by = Resident Evil: Extinction |imagecat = Resident Evil: Apocalypse }} Resident Evil: Apocalypse is a science fiction/horror movie of the year 2004 that continues the events of the previous film, itself based on and inspired by the survival horror franchise of the same name. Plot In the previous film, former security operative Alice and environmental activist Matt Addison fought to escape an underground genetic research facility called the Hive, the source of a zombie outbreak. The pair were part of an attempt to expose illegal experiments being performed there by pharmaceutical company Umbrella Corporation. The story ended as Alice and Addison were taken into custody by Umbrella. Umbrella sends a team to the Hive to investigate what happened there. The team is swiftly overrun by zombies who quickly spread to the nearby Raccoon City. Umbrella responds by isolating the city and evacuating their personnel from it. Angela Ashford, the daughter of Umbrella researcher Dr. Charles Ashford, goes missing after her security car is involved in a collision. Alice awakens in a deserted hospital and wanders the city in search of supplies, while Umbrella uses the only bridge out of the area to evacuate civilians. At the bridge, disgraced police officer Jill Valentine meets with her former partner, Sgt. Payton Wells. A zombie bites and infects Wells. In response to the virus reaching the bridge, Major Timothy Cain, leader of the Umbrella forces in Raccoon City, seals the exit and forces the residents to return to the city. After being abandoned by their employer following a failed attempt to rescue a civilian, Umbrella soldiers Carlos Oliveira and Nicholai Ginovaef team up with the Raccoon City Police Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (STARS) to repel zombie attacks. Their position is overrun, and Oliveira is bitten and infected. Elsewhere, Valentine, Wells, and news reporter Terri Morales, are about to be overrun when Alice intervenes. Umbrella deploys a heavily-mutated experimental supersoldier, codenamed "Nemesis", who kills the remaining STARS members before searching for Alice. Dr. Ashford hacks into the city's CCTV system and uses it to contact Alice and the other survivors, offering to arrange their evacuation from the city in exchange for help in locating his daughter. He makes an identical offer to Olivera and Ginovaef, and explains that Umbrella intends to rid Raccoon City of the zombie infection by destroying it using a nuclear bomb. Alice and the others head to Angela's location, where they are ambushed by Nemesis. Valentine kills Wells after he turns into a zombie. Alice engages Nemesis but is wounded and forced to retreat separately, luring Nemesis away from the rest of the group. Valentine and Morales continue, picking up stranded civilian L.J. en route. Valentine meets Oliveira and they find and rescue Angela, while Morales and Ginovaef are both killed. Angela reveals that the zombie outbreak is the result of a virus created by her father to treat the genetic disease from which she suffers: only by regularly injecting herself with the virus is Angela able to survive, though she must also take anti-virus serum to prevent turning into a zombie. Alice uses some of the anti-virus to cure Olivera. Dr. Ashford gives Alice the location of an extraction point where a helicopter awaits. The group makes it to the rendezvous point, but are ambushed by Umbrella forces. Major Cain kills Dr. Ashford and forces Alice to fight Nemesis. Alice gains the upper hand over the supersoldier, though she ceases fighting after realizing that he is Matt Addison, mutated by Umbrella's experiments. Nemesis turns on Major Cain and attacks the Umbrella troops, but is killed protecting Alice. The rest of the survivors seize the helicopter; they eject Major Cain from it and he is eaten by zombies, including a zombified Dr. Ashford. As the survivors escape, the nuclear bomb detonates over the city, and the resulting blast wave causes the helicopter to crash. Alice sacrifices herself to save Angela and is impaled on a metallic rebar. TV footage attributes the nuclear attack to a meltdown of the city's power plant, covering up Umbrella's involvement. Alice wakes up in an Umbrella research facility and escapes with help from Olivera, Valentine, L.J., and Angela. As they are escaping, Dr. Alexander Isaacs, a high-ranking Umbrella employee, reveals that Alice's escape is part of Umbrella's plan for her. Cast * Milla Jovovich as Alice * Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine * Oded Fehr as Carlos Oliveira * Sophie Vavasseur as Angela "Angie" Ashford * Thomas Kretschmann as Major Timothy Cain * Jared Harris as Dr. Charles Ashford * Iain Glen as Dr. Alexander Isaacs * Mike Epps as Lloyd Jefferson "L.J." Wade External links * * * * Category:Films Category:Resident Evil Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Films based on videogames